Home
by Nelja
Summary: Comment Bruce Banner en est venu à se sentir chez lui à la Tour Stark, à se sentir en paix. Fluff et humour, mention de Tony/Pepper, apparition de plusieurs autres personnages.


_Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel. Cette fic - d'amitié fluffy entre Tony et Bruce - est sur la version film._

_Ecrit pour la communauté kinkenstock, sur le thème "Avengers (film) - Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, autres Avengers si besoin est - Domesticity - Là, où Bruce se sent enfin en paix"_

* * *

"Et alors, je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas rajouter un système qui permet de dupliquer les mouvements, sauf que quitte à en passer par là, autant améliorer encore le système, grâce à un système d'essais et d'erreurs... Mais en gardant le mode par défaut pour quand il s'agit d'imiter les maladresses humaines, bien sûr..."

Tony a commencé par parler principalement à Bruce des rayons gamma et de leurs applications, comme s'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose d'intéressant pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille. Où s'il voulait tenter de ne pas l'écraser de sa supériorité, en abordant le domaine précis sur lequel Bruce avait plus de choses à lui dire que le contraire. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement envie d'apprendre des choses. C'était... un peu embarrassant, mais étrangement touchant.

Aujourd'hui, tous les sujets de conversations retenus viennent d'exploser, et c'est en quelque sorte touchant aussi. Et plus encore, cela donne à Bruce un étrange sentiment. Comme s'il n'était plus seulement un invité.

"Et là, Pepper avait prévu des vêtements de rechange ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se comporte comme si c'était elle qui prévoyait tout et faisait tout marcher ici, juste parce que... juste parce que c'est le cas ! Heu, comment j'en suis venu à parler de ça, déjà ?"

"La fois où tu as essayé d'adapter un lance-flammes à l'armure. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu préparer toi-même un costume de rechange, si... miss Potts n'aime pas que tu te présentes devant des jolies invitées en tee-shirt mouillé."

"Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Ca lui aurait fait les pieds ! Ou, peut-être pas ? Peut-être aurait-elle été émue que je devienne enfin raisonnable ? Ce qui aurait été très plaisant aussi ! Tu aurais dû m'interrompre pour le mentionner ! N'oublie pas, la prochaine fois que tu as une bonne idée !"

Bruce rit doucement. "Je n'y manquerai pas."

* * *

"Bonjour," dit Natasha. Elle sourit aimablement, mais son corps est toujours tendu - ou peut-être est-elle toujours comme cela - ou peut-être est-ce juste une impression parce que Bruce tressaille en la voyant. "Alors, vous vous plaisez ici, Mr Banner ?"

Il n'avait pas oublié l'Autre, bien évidemment. Ils en parlaient encore hier avec Tony ; mais quand il revoit cette femme qu'il a failli tuer, il ne peut plus vraiment le voir comme une créature abstraite, encore moins comme quelque chose de positif.

"Natasha !" C'est Tony qui vient d'arriver, un peu trop empressé pour que ce soit sincèrement affectueux. "Vous venez encore amener votre CV ? Même si vous avez montré votre parfaite compétence pour m'espionner dans mon dos, ce sera non."

"En fait," répond-elle, "je viens voir Pepper. Vous savez, les discussions ordinaires entre filles, sur les hommes, les vêtements, les arts martiaux, l'économie internationale, ce genre de choses. Vous avez bien l'équivalent avec les bavardages sur quel vernis fait le mieux briller les armures ?"

"Le pire," explique Tony, ouvertement à Bruce, mais assez fort pour être largement entendu, "c'est que c'est probablement vrai. Pas le vernis, bien sûr, mais ses motivations profondes. Pepper l'_aime bien_. Et puis, le SHIELD sait maintenant ce qui arrive quand ils te font prendre des vessies pour des lanternes." Il semble soudain réaliser quelque chose. "He, cela veut dire que le SHIELD ne se permettra plus de me mentir ? Bruce, tu étais l'homme qu'il me faut."

"Je ne sais pas si..." répond Bruce, un peu inquiet.

Mais Natasha ne semble ni furieuse ni offensé. Elle aussi se tourne vers Bruce. "C'est certain qu'il est beaucoup moins crédible que toi quand il explique _Vous ne m'aimeriez pas quand je suis en colère_. En fait, c'est secret defense, mais à SHIELD, nous aimons le mettre en colère."

"Ha ! Ce n'est pas de la paranoia quand on est réellement persécuté !"

Natasha sourit à Bruce, d'une façon qui lui semble sincère - avec elle on ne peut jamais savoir, mais pourquoi ferait-elle semblant ?

"Mr Banner me semble exercer un rôle d'agent intermédiaire évitant les frictions dans votre relation avec Miss Romanov." dira plus tard la voix métallique de JARVIS. "Une telle protection est appréciée."

"Bruce, soit c'est moi qui ai l'esprit mal tourné, soit JARVIS vient de te comparer à un préservatif."

"Certainement. Alors, JARVIS, tu es le seul à pouvoir trancher ?"

"J'ai été créé avec certaines capacités aux plaisanteries salaces, mais elles ne s'étendent pas jusque-là. Il semblerait que, sur ce point précis, je reste encore largement en-dessous de mon créateur."

"JARVIS ! Argh, trahi par mon propre sang... mes propres boulons ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Bruce, avoue, tu l'as reprogrammé dans mon dos !"

"Mr Banner ne se permettrait pas, monsieur."

"Il ne saurait pas, j'espère."

"Ah, vous lui avez expliqué beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours." Bruce pense qu'il ne saurait pas, réellement. Mais il ne peut se retenir de rire.

"En tout cas," s'exclame Tony, "si un jour tu reprogrammes JARVIS juste pour me faire une mauvaise blague... he bien, elle a intérêt à être drôle !"

* * *

"Vous êtes tous invités au dernier essai ultra-secret de mon nouveau modèle d'armure !"

"Qui fait aussi le café." commente JARVIS.

"Non, ça c'est prévu pour la prochaine version. Et voilà... le modèle 8 !" L'armure vient se poser à côté de lui, toute seule. "Sans les mains, sans la télécommande !" Tony pivote rapidement sur lui-même. "Elle peut même me brûler le pied, ce que l'ancienne ne pouvait pas faire !"

Bruce, Pepper, Steve et l'ami de Tony, Rhodey, rient avec une chaleur qui dépasse la simple politesse.

"Je sais très bien," poursuit Tony, "que vous vous retenez de manifester votre admiration parce que nous n'avons pas atteint la masse critique. Personne n'aime être quatre à applaudir, même quand on n'est que cinq dans la pièce. JARVIS ?"

Des applaudissements enregistrés et de nouveaux rires remplissent la pièce. Tony s'étire confortablement.

"En fait, j'aurais pu inviter une horde de journalistes, de scientifiques, de militaires, de super-héros ou de strip-teaseuses, mais ensuite, il y aurait eu un espion de SHIELD dans le lot, et ensuite ils auraient su que quand je prétends assister à leurs réunions périodiques en armure, je ne suis pas dedans. Tu ne leur répèteras pas, Steve, mon très cher ami, n'est-ce pas ?"

Après la démonstration, les invités se mettent à discuter, et comme Tony n'a pas pris la peine de ce genre de formalités, c'est Pepper qui présente Bruce à Rhodey.

"Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous." dit Rhodey en souriant, et Bruce se demande un instant s'il a beaucoup parlé de Hulk, mais l'amertume de cette idée est presque imperceptible par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait été il y a seulement quelques mois. He, cela semble une éternité. Bruce répond "C'est réciproque."

"Il a raconté la fois où j'ai volé son armure pour me faire passer pour lui ? Ha ha, personne ne pourra jamais oublier celle-là."

"En fait, oui. Et aussi comment vous avez sauvé sa vie."

"Même chose pour vous !"

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sont en train de se raconter des histoires sur Tony en faisant semblant de faire en sorte qu'il ne les entende pas.

"Tu vois, le truc que Tony admire dans ta transformation, c'est que, d'abord, il a fallu une overdose de rayons gamma _plus_ être très en colère pour en arriver là, et pas, je ne sais pas, quelques verres d'alcool. Et que même dans cet état où Hulk - désolé, c'est le nom qu'on lui donne - est d'humeur à taper sur tous ses amis, il trouve encore le temps de sauver la Terre par interim. Le, hum, côté sombre de Tony n'en est pas là."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que la comparaison soit appropriée."

"Je suis avec Bruce ici." ajoute Pepper qui passe par là.

"He, petite amie, tu es biaisée. Ou tu as une trop bonne influence sur lui." plaisante Rhodey. "Oh, je ne dis pas que vous avez tort. Mais quant à ce qu'il en pense lui..."

"En bref," conclut Pepper en souriant à Bruce, "Rhodey soupçonne Tony de penser secrètement que tu es plus incroyablement sensationnel que lui. Félicitations ! Cela arrive bien rarement..."

* * *

"Ne vous cachez pas, Dr Banner." Bruce hésite à partir en courant. Mais la voix de Pepper ne donne pas envie de lui désobéir, même douce et enjouée. "Venez prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous. C'est vous qui habitez ici avec Tony, après tout. Je ne fais que passer."

"C'est très aimable de ta part d'être resté tout seul dans ton coin hier soir, parce que dîner en amoureux, et surtout cette nuit. J'espère que JARVIS était de bonne compagnie, à moins que tu aies décidé de dormir, pour une raison inexpliquée. Mais là, petit déjeuner ensemble ! Pepper a même mis sa robe de chambre décente, et c'est une tragédie, et si on ne profite pas de ta présence pour autant, ça sera une double tragédie !"

Bruce n'ose même pas dire qu'il ne veut pas imposer sa présence - il ne veut pas l'imposer, mais il a l'impression qu'il ne parviendra qu'à se faire plus prier.

"Es-tu très rapide ?" demande Bruce en regagnant la cuisine, "ou ai-je raté le système automatique qui non seulement cuit les toasts, mais les beurre tout seuls ?"

Tony sourit "J'espérais que tu poserais cette question ! Notre temps à tous les trois doit être consacré à faire de grandes choses, et aussi à passer du temps ensemble ! Il est trop important pour faire tomber des toasts du côté beurré ! JARVIS ce n'est pas pareil, son temps est important aussi, mais il est beaucoup plus multitaches que nous."

"Je suis tellement fascinante," dit Pepper d'un ton pince-sans-rire, "qu'il ne peut pas à la fois me faire la cour, penser à ses prochaines inventions, et beurrer les toasts. Ce sont les toasts qui ont été sacrifiés." Elle pousse l'assiette vers Bruce. "Et plutôt deux fois qu'une."

"Et toi ?" demande Tony. "Les différentes pensées qui occupent ton esprit, ensemble ou à la suite ?"

"He bien, j'ai essayé d'appliquer mes connaissances du rayonnement à la biologie, pour inventer de nouvelles thérapies..."

Ca, et le fait qu'il a l'impression d'avoir un foyer, qui ne ressemble à rien de connu, mais un foyer quand même, et la plupart des foyers connus n'ont pas de laboratoire, donc il y gagne.

Et aussi, un tout petit peu, ne pas faire tomber son toast du côté beurré pendant que Tony et Pepper et lui portent trois toasts au jus d'orange - jamais de vodka avant dix heures du matin, précise Tony.

Et dans tout cela, il ne pense plus à l'Autre. Pas en ce moment, du moins.

Il reviendra toujours quand la Terre aura besoin d'être sauvée.


End file.
